Meet You There
by Authentic07
Summary: One-shot songfic set to Simple Plan's "Meet You There." Harry is back at 4 Privet Drive after his fifth year and is reflecting back on his the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Just a touch of angst.


**Title: Meet you there  
A/N: One-shot songfic.I used Simple Plan's song, _Meet You There._ Promise U'll love it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Simple Plan (their CD is awesome!)or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling rules!)  
**_**

* * *

**_

_I need you, I need you, I need you  
I'll meet you there_

Harry stroked his owl, Hedwig, through the thin bars of her cage. She hooted softly with every lift of her feathery chest. Harry stared at Hedwig, not really seeing her. His eyesight was blurred with unshed tears. Every night for the past three weeks that he had spent with the Dursely's so far had been the same- an agonizing torrent of pain.

_You're gone away  
I__'m left alone  
__A part of me is gone  
__And I'm not moving on_

His mind was focused on the second greatest loss of his life. The first had been, of course, the parents he never knew. The second had been his godfather, Sirius Black. The man convicted for setting off a large blast in a muggle street that killed Peter Pettigrew. The man who had escaped from Azkaban to protect a godson who thought he had betrayed his parents. The man who said godson, Harry Potter, had helped escape the Dementor's kiss. The man who had asked Harry to live with him.

_Now you're gone  
__I wonder why  
__You left me here_

Harry's fingers slipped from the cage and he exhaled the breath he did not know he had been holding. The constant pain he had felt since he saw Sirius fall into the veil and away from him seemed more real when living with the Dursely's. At least if he were at Hogwarts, he would have work to keep his mind preoccupied and he could lose himself in Ron and Hermoine's constant arguments, but in the constant solitude, there was nothing. Not even so much as a cough from Dudley went in his direction- (partly because he was terrified of Harry and whatever notion he had made up in his mind about how the Dementors from the summer before related to him). And unfortunately, he had exhausted his textbooks on the first week of summer break. All the walking he did all over Little Whinging could not take his mind off of Sirius.

_I think about it  
__On and on and on and on and on again…_

Luna Lovegood had told him that Sirius was just beyond the veil. That thought had come back to him many times since their conversation, but somehow he knew that he would never Sirius again.

_I know you're never coming back_

Finally the tear fell and a lump formed in Harry's throat. More and more tears spilled over onto his cheeks and he did not even bother to wipe them away. Hedwig slept on soundly, not even aware that her owner was sobbing quietly. It was not long before those quiet sobs turned into shoulder racking cries for Sirius to come back to him.

_I hope that you can hear me  
__I'm waiting to hear from you_

He felt it was his fault that Sirius went down to the Department of Mysteries and fell into the veil. If he had learned Occlumency from Snape without any grudges, then Voldermort would not have been able to trick him so easily. But, instead, he had placed his friends in danger and Sirius was dead. And perhaps… he might be living with Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place instead of spending another entire summer with the wretched Dursely's.

_I wish I could have told you  
__The things I kept inside  
__Now I guess it's just too late_

As he was told, Harry maintained contact with someone from the Order ever so often and he knew that he was being monitored. But Harry could not help wishing that Voldermort himself would come into that same alley between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent, where the Dementors had been the summer before, and kill him. The thought of dying did not scare him, but give him a feeling of calm and his sobbing lessened. Taking a deep breath, he looked out of the window behind Hedwig's cage. The night sky reminded him of the veil Sirius had fallen into. He doubted that Luna was right and Sirius was just beyond it. But Harry couldn't help wondering if he looked beyond the sky, would he find Sirius grinning at him and laughing in that way that reminded him so much of a bark?

_I hope that you can hear me  
__I miss you  
__This is goodbye…_

Maybe one day- one last tear rolled down Harry's face- he would find out.

_So wait for me  
__I know the day will come…  
__I'll meet you there  
__No matter where life takes me to  
__I'll meet you there  
__Even if I need you hear  
__I'll meet you there…_

_

* * *

_

**Just a little Harry angst4 U. This was my 1st Songfic, soI hopeU enjoyed it. Rock on. Don't forget2 R&R and give some good CC.**


End file.
